


The Wind Blows a Little Bit Colder

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [14]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Jester Lavorre, F/M, Fluff, Jester Lavorre Needs a Hug, Literal Sleeping Together, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Jester gets sick in Eiselcross.Prompt: "Will you play with my hair?"
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026874
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	The Wind Blows a Little Bit Colder

Jester’s been feeling like shit for two days now. Her head feels all mushy, she can’t breathe through her nose, and her body aches far past the normal amount for their trek through Eiselcross. Because she’s not as susceptible to the cold as the others, she didn’t think she’d have to worry one but about getting sick. But apparently that’s not so. She plods along with the rest of the group, her steps a little more clumsy than normal. It doesn’t escape her notice that Fjord stays beside her to catch her if she falls. 

When they get into the tower for the night, Beau takes off her gloves and presses the back of her hand to Jester’s forehead. 

“You feel normal,” Beau says. “Which is to say, you probably have a fever since you run cold.”

Jester groans miserably as she stamps the snow from her boots, “I feel like shit.” 

“I’ll make you a tea,” Caduceus squeezes her shoulder as he passes. “Lots of herbs and honey should get you on your way to feeling better.”

“Thanks Caduceus,” Jester says. 

Following the rest of her friends, she floats up to the dining room where the cats present an array of piping hot food. As promised, Caduceus places a cup of tea in front of her, patting her back gently as he does. As Veth passes her, she kisses Jester’s cheek, making her smile a little. 

Throughout dinner, Jester has to stop herself from putting her head on Fjord’s shoulder and falling asleep. Jester eats a little, not feeling well enough to eat as much as normal. She senses the group watching her with concern as she turns down a cupcake for dessert. 

After dinner, Jester floats up to her room and quickly changes into pajamas, thick socks and all. She pulls a blanket from the bed and wraps it around her shoulder as she floats down to the salon in search of some company. 

Jester finds Fjord sitting on the couch. He doesn’t seem to be doing anything in particular, just sitting on the couch, looking into the fireplace. His hand loosely runs over his holy symbol. Jester wraps her blanket a little tighter around herself as she pads into the room. 

“Are you praying?” Jester asks cautiously. 

Fjord looks over at her and shakes his head, “No, just thinking.” 

“About what?” She sits next to him as he instinctively lifts his arm for her to slide under. She does, pulling her knees to her chest. 

Fjord sighs as he tugs Jester a little deeper into his side, “Nothing in particular.” He looks down at her, “Are you feeling any better?” 

“No,” Jester groans. “I feel exactly the same.” 

Fjord hums sympathetically, “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Jester looks up at him with the biggest eyes she can manage, even though she doesn’t need them to convince Fjord. “Will you play with my hair? That’s what my mama would do when I was sick.”

“Of course. Here, lay down.” Fjord moves to the end of the couch, allowing space for Jester to lay on her side with her head in his lap. She does so happily, curling her legs towards her chest. She lays her head down carefully, not wanting to jab him with her horns. 

After adjusting her blanket to cover her shoulder, Fjord pulls the leather ties holding her braids, wrapping them around his wrist. He gently undoes her braids until her hair is loose. Her hair is longer now. She hasn’t got it cut since she left home so now it hangs a little ways past her shoulders. Jester’s eyes flutter closed as Fjord begins to run his fingers through her hair. 

“Like that?” Fjord asks. Jester hums her approval.

Her body feels so heavy and lethargic that the repetitive, comforting motion of Fjord carding through her hair is a welcome change. Every now and then he’ll pause to scratch lightly at her head, eliciting a pleased noise from the tiefling. She knows why cats purr, if she could Jester absolutely would be purring right now. 

Eventually, Jester starts to drift. Not quite asleep, but not quite awake either. She can still feel Fjord playing with her hair, but everything else feels a little mushy and soft.

“Do you want me to carry her upstairs?” Someone asks. Jester groans unhappily, she’s trying to sleep. Why are they talking right next to her? Immediately there’s a hand on her head, running through her hair.

“No, I got her.” That voice is nice, she decides. 

All of a sudden she’s being picked up from her comfortable place and into someone’s arms. There’s an arm under her knees and a second around her back, as someone holds her against their chest. She hums happily and nuzzles into the chest. Whoever it is is pleasantly warm. The gentle motion of rocking as the person carrying her walks has her nearly asleep by the time she hears the word, “Up,” murmured softly. 

She must drift off for a moment because the next thing she knows is another voice. “Beau, could you get the door for me?” 

“Sure thing.” There’s the sound of walking and then a door opening. “Is she feeling any better?” 

“I think so, she doesn’t feel as warm. But we’ll have to see in the morning. It might be best if we stay here a little longer in the morning, see if she’s okay to travel farther.”

“Yeah, I’ll let the group know.”

“Thanks, Beau.” 

Then the second person is gone. The walking resumes and a few seconds later, Jester is being laid down on her soft bed. The arms start to pull back, but Jester manages to grab onto his sleeve. “Don’t go,” she says sleepily. She heavily opens her eyes to see Fjord looking down at her. Jester tugs on his sleeve, “Stay.” 

“You sure?” 

“Mmmhmm.” She pulls his sleeve again and she hears him chuckle. 

“Okay, Jessie. Let me just take off my shoes.” After a moment, the bed beside her shifts as Fjord gently moves her over so he can lay on the bed beside her. Immediately Jester cuddles up against him, resting her cheek on his shoulder and her hand on the middle of his chest. “You comfortable?” Fjord asks, his voice teasing. 

She nods and hums happily as he starts to run his fingers through her hair again. 

“Goodnight, Jessie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish
> 
> No 123 spoilers please!


End file.
